tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry
Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.05 |number=135 |released= * 20 September 2002 * 25 October 2002 * 17 January 2003 * 29 March 2003 * 16 February 2004 * 23 March 2005 * 3 September 2009 |previous=A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter/A Bad Day for Harold |next=The Fogman}} Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, retitled Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck in American releases, is the fifth episode of the sixth series. Plot Thomas is pulling a special to Brendam which is heavy and he puffs very hard, breaking his siderods in the process. Thomas' crew see an old disused shed, which Thomas thinks is haunted. But instead of finding a ghost inside, Thomas' crew discover a vintage Sentinel lorry named Elizabeth. She has been sheeted for many years and has not been out since. Thomas' fireman puts some of Thomas' coal in her fire, and soon she is out and working again. Elizabeth is initially hesitant and rude to Thomas, she drives off to the works to get new siderods for him. She still is not quite ready and discovers that her engine can only just manage hills, but at last she returns, and Thomas sets off to the docks. He arrives just in time for the boat, but the Fat Controller is cross that he is almost late. Thomas explains about his siderods, and is just about to tell him about how rude Elizabeth was, when she pulls up. It turns out the Fat Controller drove Elizabeth when he was younger, and he has Jem Cole restore her to her original beauty. Even after everything, Thomas ends up admitting how grand she looks. Characters * Thomas * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Edward * James * Duck * Donald * Annie * Trevor * Big Mickey Locations * Tidmouth Beach * Jem Cole's Yard * Elizabeth's Shed * Brendam Docks * The Church Runby Trivia * On PBS Kids Sprout airings, the UK title was used. * The shed Thomas' crew find Elizabeth in was later used as Toby's shed at Arlesdale End from the seventh series onwards. * The CiTV continuity of this episode during the end credits featured Leah Charles King holding up a drawing of Thomas, Percy and James sent in by Daniel Coffey, when it was repeated on 17 February 2003. * When the episode was released on the Thomas and the Jet Engine Australian DVD/VHS and aired on CITV, the widescreen version is cropped to fullscreen. * This is the first episode since the second series episode Saved from Scrap that Jem Cole has been referred to by name. *An LMS poster can be seen on a signal box at one point. * In the opening shot, Thomas is pulling the circus CCT van from Henry and the Elephant but with the "Topham Circus" lettering removed. Goofs * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, her eye mechanism is visible inside her cab. * The right-hand pillar (viewer perspective) of the bridge Elizabeth goes under wobbles a bit. * When Elizabeth says "Have you learned to drive properly yet?" the steam Thomas blows disappears and reappears due to a film cut. * There appear to be two Jem Coles at the end; one with Sir Topham Hatt and one driving Trevor. * Two red wires can be seen in Thomas' cab window in a close-up of his driver. * In the UK narration, the Fat Controller tells Elizabeth that she is the grandest lorry of the whole "railroad," but railroad is the American term for railway. This would most likely mean that the Fat Controller would have said "roadway." Merchandise * Book - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry and Blessing in Disguise * My Thomas Story Library books - Elizabeth In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 20 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 }} es:Elizabeth la Camioneta Vieja he:אליזבת המשאית העתיקה ja:ヴィンテージトラックのエリザベス pl:Ela, Zabytkowa Ciężarówka ru:Елизавета старинный грузовик Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video